The Truth Hurts
by XxluckyblackcatxX
Summary: Avery is a strange girl and she's also new in Atlanta.She instantly intriques,Justin Bieber,aka the bad boy at school.But she has a secret that push many away from her.Will Justin be able to handle it,or will he be like the others?jb isn't famous in story
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Justin Bieber is NOT famous in this story.**_

_Hi, My name is Avery Elise Callahan. I have think, black curly hair and hazel eyes. I'm the only child and it does get lonely but I find my own ways to entertain myself. I have lived my whole life in San Diego California but my mom has found a new job in Atlanta Georgia. I'm not excited about the move though. I live with my mom and only my mom. My mom had me when she was 16 and my dad just couldn't handle being a teenage parent, so he just left her. I can't believe that someone could leave someone else alone with a newborn baby. I guess he just never loved my mom because you don't do that to people you love. I am different from your usual girl but I don't care what others think of me as long I'm having fun. Most people think I'm trying to get attention by acting strange and different but this is just the way I choose to enjoy my life. It's like a crime to be different or unique in our society now, and one day I want to try and change that. I don't know how I will, but I'll find a way._

I sitting in the back of our black SUV and I was whatching the rain drops land on my window. There wasn't much to do in the car, but my mom told me that we were almost at our new house in atlanta. Ugh I wish we were back home in sunny California. Atlanta just seems so dull and dreary. The car came to a hault and I was guessing that we were finally here. I got out and stretched my arms. Luckily the rain stopped. I was wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a purple hoodie, and purple nike high-tops.

"Avery, honey you can go explore the neigborhood. The movers will be here shortly. Go have fun." My mom said as she unlocked the front door and walked in. I went to the back of the car and dug out my camera. I didn't have time to get out my art supplies so my camera would have to do. I loved drawing things and sometimes if I had to I would take pictures of things and then draw them later. As I was walking down the street I saw squirrel scurring up a tree. I quickly got a picture of it. I made my way to a little park and sat down on a swing. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a boy around my age with brown shaggy hair. He looked upset. I decided to walk over and ask what happened to him. Trust me I'm not shy by no mean's.

Justin's POV

"Jeremy you can't come home drunk like this." My mom yelled at my dad.

"Pattie I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm leaving. I'll be back later." My dad yelled as he made his way out to his car. My parents fought every single day. I was sick of it, I hated it when they fought. I was so mad at how my dad treated my mom. I needed to blow off some steam. I walked out of the door and ignored my mom crying. I headed towards the park. As I sat down on a bench a girl with curly black hair and what looked like hazel or green eyes sat down on a swing. She was beautiful, but probably a stuck-up bitch. She glanced over at me and started walking my way. What the hell was wrong with this girl.

Avery's POV

I walked over to the boy and sat down next to him on the bench. He looked at me like I had six heads but then he smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Avery. I enjoy long walks on the beach, eating chocolate ice-cream, and running around acting crazy in convient stores." I said and then Justin giggled at my weird introduction.

"I'm um Justin. I don't really know what to say after your introduction." Justin said.

"Don't worry nobody really does either." I said and then Justin laughed. He had such a cute smile. I took a photo of him in my mind. I was deffinitely going to draw a picture of him later.

"So do you live around here?" Justin asked.

"Yep I live down that way." I said as I pointed to the right side of me.

"Oh I live back there." Justin said as he pointed to a neighborhood behind us.

"Awe look." I said as I pointed to a little girl skipping down the street laughing. I got out my camera and took a picture of her.

"What the hell. Why'd you take a picture of that little girl?" Justin asked me as I slid my camera into my hoodie pocket.

"I don't know sometimes I take pictures of random things and then when I get home I draw them." I said to Justin.

"You one weird chick." Justin said but I already knew that.

"Yea I know but I like to embrace my differences not hide them. You should try it." I said to Justin and then I got up and started to walk but Justin grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked.

"I'm going home. Don't worry loverboy I'll see ya tomorrow. What school do you go to?" I asked Justin

"Oh I go to Richmond High School." Justin said.

"I do too. Meet me at the park tomorrow morning?" I asked Justin and he nodded. I walked up and I couldn't help but smile. Something was different about Justin. He wasn't like those other boys. He looked tough on the outside, but I had a feeling that maybe I'd be able to get a glimpse of his sweet side.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early in the morning. I stretched and instantly ran to my open window. I heard the birds and their sweet singing. I looked out the window and noticed all of nature's beautiful features. The trees were abundant with flowers and delectable fruits. I looked up at the crystal clear blue sky and there was not a cloud in sight. I scurried over to my dresser and picked out my oufit of the day. I got my shower and did all of my other morning stuff to get ready for school. I decided on wearing a high-waisted skirt with lilac flowers scattered all over it and a lilac colored v-neck t-shirt paired with black gladiator sandals. I put my hair into a side braided ponytail. I went downstairs to the kitchen and smelled the delicious smell of blueberry pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"PANCAKES! Thanks mom." I yelled as I stuffed my face with the pancakes. I decided to get ready and head over to the park to meet up with Justin. Gosh that boy was stuck in my mind all day yesterday. I can't wait to meet up with him and get to know him more.

"Have a good day at school Avie Bear." My mom said as she kissed my forehead and I walked out the door. The warm summer breeze hit me as soon as I walked outside. I inhaled deeply and just relaxed. I made it to the park and sat on a swing. I patiently waited for Justin, but he didn't show. I was so infuriated with him at that very moment. I'm not one to get angry easily but the one thing I hated was when people broke promises. Just like Noah. Oh I'll tell you about him later. I walked to school and made it without being late. I walked briskly to the office and got my schedule.

**Avery Callahan**

_1st period-Science_

_2nd period-Math_

_3rd period-English_

_4th period-Lunch_

_5th period-Gym_

_6th period-Art_

_7th period-Chorus_

_8th period-Reading_

After I read my schedule and got familiar with all of my classes I headed to my locker and got all of my books for my first class. I still had some time to kill, so I went to the cafeteria. Then I saw Justin sitting at a table with all of his other friends. I decided to go and say hi.

"Hi Justin." I said and then Justin turned around and acted as if he didn't know me.

"Oh hey um Avery." Justin said and then he turned around and ignored me. I was mad at that point so I went and sat down at a table by myself, and then a girl with fiery red hair and warm brown eyes came up to greet me.

"Hey I'm Sammy." the girl said as she shook my hand.

"Oh hello I'm Avery." I said and then the girl sat down.

"That outfit is so fricking cute. Where'd you get it?" Sammy asked.

"Well actually I got this back in California. I just moved here by the way." I said to sammy

"Cool no wonder I didn't reconize you." Sammy said and then I laughed.

"Um do you know anything about that Justin kid over there?" I asked as I pointed towards Justin and his table of friends.

"Oh Justin Bieber. He is one word, TROUBLE, don't I repeat DON'T get involved with him. He's considered the ruler of this school. I used to be friends with all of them but then they got into drinking, and some even got into drugs. Oh and you see that girl over there?" Sammy asked as she pointed to a girl with straight black hair, green eyes, nice tan, wearing short shorts a love v-neck top and black converse.

"Yea I see her. What about her?" I asked Sammy.

"Well her name is Jasmine. She is googley eyed over Justin. They aren't going out or anything. But never flirt with Justin around her or she will rip your head off. Trust me I've seen it happen." Sammy said and then we both laughed.

"Thanks now I know who to stay away from and what not to do." I said to Sammy right before the bell rang. Luckily I had some clases with Sammy and I also had Lunch with her as well. The rest of the school day was a blur. I had Justin on my mind the whole time. I had a couple classes with him but I tried my best to avoid me and he continued to ignore me. I wanted so badly to go up to him and ask why was he acting like this towards me. I mean yesterday he was all nice and stuff and today he's acting lik an ass. I finally walked home a plopped down on my soft comfy bed. My mom was still at work and I didn't have any homework so I decided to walk to the park once again. Once I made it to the park three little kids came up to me. One was a girl with brown hair and green eyes who looked like she was around 5. Another was a boy with blondish hair and green eyes who looked 5 also. And the last one was a girl with red hair and blue eyes who looked 5 too.

"Hello I'm Avery. And you are?" I asked the little kids.

"I'm Isabella." The girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Jordan." The boy said.

"And I'm Taylor. We are all bored do you wanna play a game with us?" The girl with red hair asked.

"Sure how about we all go on a scavenger hunt?" I asked and all the little kids nodded their heads in agreement. I led them over to a tree and sat down besides it. They all followed me like little ducks in a row.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Isabella asked.

"Shhh, just listen." I said as I closed my eyes and relaxed. I opened one eye and all three kids were looking at me like I had seven heads.

"Listen to what?" Taylor asked.

"To nature of course. Block out all of the other noise and just listen to mother nature's beautiful music." I said and then the kids closed their eyes and opened their ears.

"Do you hear that?" I asked as I got up from my spot and walked over to a flower bed.

"Hear what?" Jordan asked.

"The cricket, just listen and you'll hear." I said as I beant down to the little green fellow.

"Oh my gosh I can hear him chirpping." Taylor said in excitement.

"Avery look over there at that cute little bunny." Isabella said as she walked silently over to the dust colored rabbit.

"Oh Bella pick it up." Jordan said and then Isabella reached out her hand and suprisingly it jumped into her arms. She squeeled with happiness. I always loved to see little kids happy. Then Isabella, Jordan, and Taylor had to leave but I said that tomorrow I would meet them back here.

"Bye Avery see ya tomorrow." They all said in unison. Then they walked home with there parents. After that I went to go sit down on a bench and just lay in silence.

Justin's POV

"Justin Drew Bieber don't you dare talk to your father like that." My dad screamed in my face.

"Don't you dare hit my mother like that. Just get out of here you piece of shit." I spat in my dad's face.

"Oh what did I tell you about disrespecting me boy. You better whatch your mouth or next time you'll get a black eye." My dad said as he walked out the door.

"I bet you'll be too drunk to even swing at me." I yelled back as my dad drove off in his car. I bent down to my mom and helped her off the floor. She was still sobbing. My parents had just gotten in another one of their frequent fights. I hugged my mom tight and told her that everything was going to be ok.

"Justin you can leave. I need a little time alone." My mom said and then I left the house. I needed time alone too. I hate my life I can't wait to get out of this living hell. Maybe I should go to ryan's. I got out my phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Sup." Ryan said after he picked up the phone.

"Nohting. Hey man can I come over or something?" I asked as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Um I'm sorta in the middle of something here." Ryan said and then I heard a girl giggle in the background.

"Oh fuck you. Whatever happened about Bro's before Hoe's." I said and then I hung up and decided to walk to the park. Once I got to the park I sat down on a bench and noticed that Avery had accidently fallen asleep on one of the other benches. She looked really cute when she slept. Wait what am I saying? I can't be with her, it will hurt my reputation. Anyways she still looked really cute. I decided to wake her up.

"Psst Avery, wake up." I whispered as I nudged her and then she shot up and her head collided with mine.

"Fuck, what the hell." I said and then she giggled. Ah her laugh was so cute.

"Hey never sneak up on a girl when she's sleeping." Avery said and then she glared at me for some strange reason.

"What? Stop staring at me like that." I said and then she got up and got face to face with me. I could smell the aroma of her sweet perfume. Her hazel eyes were staring back at me. Her black curls shined from the sun light. She crossed her arms and then took in a deep breath.

"You completely ignored me. What the hell was that about?" She asked and then I remembered this morning when she came up to me but I just ignored her. It's not my fault I don't wanna be seen with the new kid.

"Oh um sorry about that it's just that..." I started but then Avery cut me off.

"It's just that what? You have no excuse for ignoring someone. I guess you just can't be seen with me or something. God why do have to be all caught up in popularity and things like that. Just because I'm not the prettiest or the normal girl out there doesn't mean that you should break promises and act like you don't know me. Trust me I've been through stuff like that before and I'm not going back." Avery said to me then she walked away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her body close to mine. Her perfect pink lips were calling for me. I was just about to lean in for a kiss, but I didn't. I know that she didn't like me like that after what I did to her. We were just going to be friends and nothing more...oh how I longed for us to be more than friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing face to face with Justin. He looked as if he was going to kiss me, but luckily he didn't. I barely knew him and I wasn't ready to be involved with someone else like this.

"Um Justin I have to go." I said as I started running back to my house. God thoughts were running through my head like crazy. I decided to go up to my room. I plopped down on my nice comfy bed and stared at the ceiling. My room had light green walls and tan colored carpeting. I got up and went over to my desk. I got out pencils and paper and started sketching. I started out with a blank face and then added details. The portrait ended up being of Justin. I took out two push pins and stuck the picture to my cork board above my desk. My mom then walked into the room.

"Ooo who's the boy. He's kinda cute." My mom said and then I giggled.

"That's Justin. Ugh he's so confusing." I blurted out and then I saw the look in my mom's eyes. She wanted me to talk about it.

"Tell me about him." My mom said and then I started. After a long time of talking about him I finally finished and me and my mom headed downstairs for dinner. The doorbell rang just as we sat down at the table ready to eat our food.

"I'll get it mom." I said as I got up an ran to the door.

"Hello..." I sarted and then my mouth dropped it was Justin. I walked outside and closed the door so my mom couldn't hear our conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. And then Justin held out my purple phone and handed it to me.

"You dropped this at the park and I decided to give it to you." Justin said and then we just stood there looking at eachother.

"Um well my mom and I are having dinner do you wanna join?" I asked and then Justin stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Uh I don't wanna intrude or anything." Justin said.

"Don't worry my mom loves company." I said and then I pulled his arm and lead him into our kitchen.

"Mom this is Justin." I said and then he shook my mom's hand.

"Hi I'm Beth, Avery's mom." My mom said sounding really obvious.

"Mom I think he knows you're my mom." I said and then she giggled. Justin sat down across from me and my mom sat at the head of the table by us. After a couple minutes of silence I decided to talk.

"Justin you don't talk much do you?" I asked.

"Well I guess I get shy around beautiful girls like you." Justin said and then my mouth dropped. He thought I was beautiful? Maybe he was just playfully flirting. I know how Justin is with girls, he flirts with them like it's nothing. I started to blush a little because he was staring at me.

"Awe you guys just had a moment." My mom blurted out and then I just stared at her.

"Yea and you just sorta ruined it mom." I said and then we all laughed. After dinner Justin headed home and I washed the dishes for my mom. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I washed off all my makeup and snuggled into bed. Just before I was about to drift off into dream land I heard my phone starting to ring. I turned around and go it off of my night-stand. I read my new text message.

_From:Unknown Number_

_Goodnight beautiful ;)_

I didn't know who it was but I had a feeling it was, Justin. The next morning I woke up smiling. I ran to my bathroom and got a shower and got everything else done with. I walked into my room with my nice soft white fluffy robe on and went over to my dresser. I didn't have much time to get ready for school, so I just pulled out a white t-shirt a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and bright blue converse. I put my hair up into a high ponytail, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I finally made it to school and walked over to a table where Sammy was sitting with a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. I sat down next to sammy who was wearing skinny jeans, a floral top, and flats.

"Hello I'm Avery one of Sammy's new friends and you are?" I asked as I shook her hand.

"I'm Noelle. I was sick yesterday so I couldn't come to school, but I'm one of Sammy's good friends." Noelle said and then I looked over at Justin who was staring at me. I blushed and Sammy and Noelle noticed.

"I see ya like the school player, Justin. Trust me I've been there and done that and he's just going to break your heart like the rest." Noelle said and then I frowned.

"I don't know he seems really nice and sweet well when he's not with his douche bag friends." I said and then I noticed Jasmine whispered something in Justin's ear and they both walked out of the cafeteria. My heart sank.

"Well I guess you are right." I said to nicole and then the first bell rang and Noelle,Sammy and I went to our first class.

Justin's POV

I woke up this morning thinking of Avery. I couldn't get her off of my mind. I kept thinking of the face, those eyes, those lips. Ugh she was so pretty but I knew that she still won't trust me. I walked downstairs and saw that my dad still hadn't gotten back from last night. I got a shower and then walked back up to my bedroom and got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt a purple hoodie and purple supra's. I ate toast for breakfast and then drove to school with Ryan, Chaz, and Jasmine to school. I knew that Jasmine had a massive crush on me. I was just about to go out with her but then Avery came and changed it all up. Avery was so different but I kinda like it. I mean she doesn't dress slutty or anything like Jasmine yet Avery is stunning. Anyways I need to get Avery off my mind. I made it to school and sat down at the usual table where I sit. I saw that Avery was sitting with that Noelle chick and Sammy. Avery was so cute even though she was just wearing a t-shirt and hoodie. I looked back at Jasmine and looked at what she was wearing. She wore a black mini-skirt and a very low cut pink top and black heels. Jasmine looked at me and batted her eye lashes and then she moved close to me.

"Justin I need to ask you something." Jasmine whispered and then she pulled me out of the cafeteria. I looked back at Avery and saw that she was frowning. I walked behind Jasmine and whatched her strut down the hall way all sexy like. I wonder what she's going to ask me?


	4. Chapter 4

Justin's POV

"So whatcha want Jasmine?" I asked and then Jasmine stepped closer and closer to me until I had my back up to the lockers. She then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Justin, you know I've liked you ever since we became friends. But I wanna be more than friends. Do you wanna like go out sometime?" Jasmine asked as she batted her big brown eyes. I was really torn between her and Avery at the moment, but I know Avery only likes me as a friend. And anyways Avery can probably get anyone she wants I mean just look at her.

"I guess we can go out to the movies on friday." I said but then Jasmine's lips collided with mine. We walked back to the cafeteria hand-in-hand and went back to our table and Ryan,Chaz,Caitlin,Blake, and Jessi all stared at us, but then they got the picture. I glanced over to Avery but she wasn't at her table anymore. Where the hell did she go?

Avery's POV

Oh my god. Sammy was completely right about Justin, he was leading me on. I mean one minute he tells me I'm beautiful and then the next he's holding hands with the school's slut. I'm not trusting him anymore and that's final. I don't wanna end up hurt like last time. I ran out of the cafeteria with Sammy and Noelle and we just hungout outside until classes started again.

"So Avery why aren't you gonna be here tomorrow?" Noelle asked as we all sat at a round table outside and other people were eating their lunch.

"I have a doctor's appointment." I said.

"Oh for what?" Sammy asked.

"Um...uh just a regular check-up." I halfway lied.

"Oh well we should get back to class." Sammy said and we all resumed to our classes. The rest off the day went by fast and before I knew it I was walking back to school. As I was walking my pocket started vibrating, it was my phone. I slid open my phone and read my new text message. Ugh it was from Justin.

**Avery (bold) **_Justin (italicized)_

_Hey ryan's havin a party 2nite wanna join me?_

_**No im busy srry**_ I lied.

_ah :( can u pwes come? for me at least? ;)_

**No i dont wanna do ANYTHING for u**

wat the hell is ur prob?

**U r actually like such a jackass. one minute u say im beautiful and flirt wit me and the next u r holding hands wit slutty jasmine**

_wat r u jealous or sometin?_

**No how bout u leave me alone k? I DONT LIKE U ok**

_sure ya dont then y u so mad tht im wit jasmine_

**im not mad tht u wit jasmine im jus mad tht u wood flirt wit a grl and lead her on and then da next day start goin out wit another grl ok im goin so bye**

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and then went straight home. I avoided the park at all costs just in case Justin might be there because he was the last person I wanted to see. My phone started ringing again but this time it was Sammy calling me.

"Sup Samster." I asked.

"Nothing much Ave, but I hear that there's this party tonight you wanna join me and Noelle?" Sammy asked.

"Yea of course I will. Wait Ryan's not throwing this party is he?" I asked because I didn't want to see Justin.

"No it's this guy named Blake." Sammy said and then I sighed in relief.

"Ok I'll see ya at six. Meet me at my house k?" I asked and then Sammy agreed. After I hung up the phone I ran back to my house and started getting ready for the party. I hope Atlanta throws as great of parties as San diego does.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin's POV

"So chaz we still on for tonight at ryan's?" I asked chaz over the phone as I was picking out what I was gonna wear.

"Dude it's at Blake's now Ryan said that he's scared his parents might come home early." chaz said as he laughed.

"Gosh Ryan is such a whimp. Anyways I gotta go get ready I'll pick you and Jaz up at six." I said and then I hung-up and got on my party clothes. I decided to wear a black Kr3w t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and blue supra's to add some color. After I got ready I put on some cologne and headed out the door.

"Justin where are you going?" My mom asked right when I reached for the door knob.

"Out." I said.

"But it's a school night." My mom said as she crossed her arms.

"Who cares." I know I shouldn't be like that towards my mom since of that's she's been through with my dad, but I have I life too and I intend to live it. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my black Range Rover. I drove over to Chaz's first and then to Jasmine's. Jasmine walked out wearing a really short dark purple dress with sparkles all over and then there was a bow wrapped around her waist. She also had on purple heels and a ton of makeup,which I didn't really mind.

"Looking good Baby." I said as she got into the car and then she blushed.

"Yea Jaz you look totally hot." Chaz said and then I punched him in the arm.

"Chaz she's my baby girl so don't be flirting with her." I said to Chaz as I pulled out of the driveway and off to the party.

Avery's POV

I looked through my closet wondering what I should wear to this party. I'm not the type of girl who looks all slutty when she goes out but I want to look presentable. I picked out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a white skinny strap tank-top, a grey cotton cardigan, a necklace with a bluebell on it, and silver flats. I crept downstairs hoping my mom wouldn't notice me leaving, but of course she had to question where I was going.

"Avery Elise are you trying to sneak out?" My mom asked just as I was to the door.

"Um mom can I please go to a party?" I asked.

"Honey it's a school night." My mom said and she did have a point.

"I promise not to stay too long." I said as I batted my hazel eyes.

"Fine but if you're out past 10:30 then you're grounded." My mom said and then I hugged her and went to the curb to wait for Sammy. Sammy showed up in her dad's red mustang.

"Omg Sammy I didn't know that your dad was going to trust you with his baby." I said and then Sammy laughed.

"Well I got him into letting me take it. So Noelle can't come because her mom won't let her, but we will still have fun. Ok off to the partayyyy." Sammy said as she stressed the word party. Once we arrived to the party I noticed that this Blake dude had fricking rich parents. I mean his house was a fricking mansion. We stepped inside and there was a huge dance floor and a ton of people dancing. Mostly sluts and douche bags though. I went outside and saw that they had a pool. Luckily Sammy and I brought our bathing suits. We got changed and jumped into the suprisingly warm pool. In the pool there was a light that changed colors so the water looked colorful. As I was swimming I accidently ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said and then a guy with shaggy brown hair, bright green eyes, and tan skin turned around.

"Don't worry about it. Um I'm Chaz." the cute boy said.

"Chaz come here Ryan needs you." A girl said before I could tell Chaz my name.

"sorry gotta go I'll meet up with ya later." Chaz said and then he got out of the pool and walked away. I found Sammy and we got out, got dried off and then we got dressed in our clothes. Sammy and I made our way to the dance floor and then a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the dance floor.

"what the hell. oh my god J-J-Justin what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"I was just about to ask the same about you." Justin said but before we could even talk or fight Jasmine came and pulled Justin out to the dance floor and she started grinding on him. He had completely forgotten about me but evidently I didn't care. I ran over to the drink table and grabbed a cup of punch instead of the beer that was sitting right next to the table. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Chaz.

"Hey Chaz, um back at the pool I didn't tell you my name but it's Avery." I said.

"Avery that's a pretty name to match a pretty girl." Chaz said and I blushed then we went out to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Whoa girl you got some moves." Chaz said admirring my dancing.

"Well I did take dance when I was 12." I said and then a slow song started to play.

"Uh do you want to dance to the slow songs I mean we don't have too." Chaz said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No I'd love to." I said as I grabbed his hands out of his pockets. He put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. For some reason I kept thinking of dancing close with Justin. Ugh I had to get him off of my mind. But Chaz looks so much like Justin so it was hard, but I got through the song and another slow song came on so we danced again.

Justin's POV

As Jasmine and I danced close together I sort of made my way over to Chaz because I noticed he was dancing with a girl. Chaz was turned so that I could see him but the girl was facing the other direction. Chaz smiled and I gave him the thumbs up then he turned so the girl was facing me. My jaw dropped, it was Avery. She was dancing close to my best friend and I could see that they liked eachother. I mean I'm dating Jasmine but I still might have feelings for Avery. Jasmine's pretty but Avery's just so different, but I still like Jasmine, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Avery's POV

This morning I woke up smiling but my smile soon faded because I had to go to the doctors so I couldn't see Chaz today,but thankfully I wouldn't have to confront Justin. I took a shower but didn't bother to put on any makeup. I walked over to my desk and put my iPod into the iHome and put my iPod on the highest volume. I turned onto the song "Spending all my Time" by Aaron Fresh. I danced all around my room to the song, I did this a lot, even though I looked stupid it was so much fun. I danced over to my dresser and picked out some clothes for the day. I picked a pair of ripped jean shorts, a shirt with a sweet heart neckline that was purple and it had a really cute design on the front (AN: if you go to google images and type in "cute t-shirts for juniors" then the shirt is like the first one), and then I put on purple converse. I got my phone and headed downstairs to my mom.

"Ready honey?" My mom asked as she handed my an apple.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and with that we headed out the door to the hospital.

Justin's POV

This morning when I woke up my head was reeling. I had a huge hangover, so I walked to my bathroom and got out a bottle of Advil. I took a couple tablets and stuffed some in my pocket for later. I got a shower and brushed my teeth like 5 times just to get the alcohol off of my breath. I just slipped on a black t-shirt, a grey hoodie, skinny jeans, and red supra's. I walked downstairs to my mom cooking breakfast. My dad still hasn't come back right now he's at a hotel somewhere out of town. I hope he never comes back actually. I grabbed a piece of toast because I didn't have time to eat a good breakfast.

"Justin I'm working late at work today so you need to go pick up Jordyn from daycare." My mom said. Jordyn is my little sister if you haven't figured that out yet. (AN:I kno Justin's little sister's name is actually Jazmyn in real life but I thought that'd it be weird since he has a girlfriend named Jasmine.)

"Ok my mom bye love ya." I said as I hugged my mom and headed out the door to my car. I made it to school and sat down with Chaz and Ryan and everybody else. I looked over to Chaz and he looked sad.

"Yo Chaz what's the matter?" I asked.

"Well Avery, the girl I meet last night, isn't at school today and I really wanted to see her. Dude she's so gorgeous I can't help myself." Chaz said and I started to get jealous. I don't know why but when Chaz talked about her I wished that I could tell her how gorgeous she is on a daily basis and hold her close at night. Wait what am I saying? Oh justin you know damn sure what you're saying you like AVERY not JASMINE.

"Yea Avery she's ok." I lied through my teeth. I wonder where Avery is though.

Avery's POV

I inhaled deeply and made my way through the glass door's of the hospital. We walked into the elevator and made it to the 3rd floor. As I walked into the waiting room I noticed how cold it was in here. I shivered a little bit and then my mom and I signed me in. We walked up to a lady with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"good morning." the lady said and I read her name tag and it read the name "Pattie" on it.

"Hello." I said and then I signed my name on the piece of paper.

"Oh and what's your name sweetheart?" Pattie asked as she pulled up something on the computer.

"Oh it's Avery Callahan." I said and then the lady smiled to herself.

"You know my son has been talking about this girl non-stop for the past like week and her name is Avery too." Pattie said.

"Awe what's your son's name?" I asked.

"His name is Justin." Pattie said and once she said that my heart skipped a beat. He really does like me. I was so happy I tried to hide my smile from my mom but I thought that he didn't have feelings for me,but he actually does.

"Ok honey your doctor is ready to see you actually so you can make it to the back room." Pattie said and my mom and I made our way to the back room and I sat on the hospital bed and another nurse made her way in.

"Hello I'm Jenna." The bright faced nurse said and then she took me to go get my cat scan.

"Ok it looks like nothing has spread. Are you ready for your chemotherapy?" Jenna asked.

"Yea I guess." I said. Oh did I forget to mention...I have cancer.

**Ok i kno this chapter is short but next chapter will be longer i PROMISE! -Hannah**


	7. Chapter 7

Justin's POV

It was lunch time and I still hadn't seen Avery all day. I was wondering where the hell she was and then Jasmine came up with her slutty friends following.

"Hey Justy did you have fun last night?" Jasmine asked as she got up close to me.

"Yea it was real fun." I sort of lied because I don't really know what happened last night.

"Was I good last night ya know in bed?" Jasmine asked and then my thoughts stopped completely. I fricking did it with Jasmine. Oh god now I'll never be able to get rid of her because I know how clingy she can get. After lunch I resumed to my classes and then Jasmine resumed stalking me. God she was getting really annoying. I drove home alone after school and picked up Jordyn at the day care center.

"Justin!" Jordyn yelled as she ran up and hugged me. Jordyn had brown hair like me but she has blue eyes which is sort of weird because know one in our family has them. I put her in the back seat of the car and drove home.

"Justin, I'm hungry. Can you make me a samwich like mommy always does?" Jordyn asked in her cute little voice.

"Ok here I'll make ya a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I said and then I fed Jordyn and my phone started vibrating, it was a text message.

Justin-bold Avery-italicized

_Hey Justin its Avery and i wanna tlk wit ya can you meet me at da park?_

**Sure is it alright if i bring my lil sis along?**

_Yup id luv to meet her_

**K see ya in a few**

_kk see ya soon_

I decided to just walk to the park with Jordyn we both needed the fresh air anyways. I made my way over to the bench where Avery was sitting, but she was crying for some reason.

"Avery what's the matter?" I asked as I sat besides her and wrapped my arm aroun her shoulder.

"J-J-Justin my dad's back." Avery said as she sobbed.

"Hey that's a good thing isn't it?" I asked getting worried.

"Yea it is but he is really sick and they say that he's going to die soon. I've never even gotten the chance to know him and I'm probably will never get to." Avery said and then she put her head on my shoulder. We just sat there for a few seconds and then Jordyn broke the silence.

"It's okay my daddy isn't around anymore don't worry it's going to be just fine." Jordyn said and then she hugged Avery around the neck. I smiled at how cute Jordyn and Avery both looked. Even though Avery had a tear streaked face she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Thanks Jordyn." Avery said and then Jordyn went over and played with some kids her age while Avery and I just sat there close by eachother.

"Avery don't worry I'll be here if you need anything." I said and then Avery looked up at me with her piercing hazel eyes. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips and when I kissed her I felt sparks, but she soon pulled away from the kiss.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Well you have a girlfriend and you shouldn't be kissing anyone but her and obviously I'm not her." Avery said.

"But I don't want Jasmine, I want you." I said and then I kissed her again and this time she didn't pull away. I felt her smile into the kiss and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I broke away from the kiss because I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and it was Chaz.

"Dude that's just low even for you." Chaz said and then he walked off. I ran after him and soon caught up with him leaving Avery behind.

"Chaz,dude, what's the matter?" I asked and then Chaz just glared at me.

"Justin you know that I like Avery and then you go and steal her away from me. " Chaz said to me.

"Sorry Chaz but I like her a lot and it was just an impulse to kiss her. Sorry I leave you two alone." I said.

"No Justin I can see that you really like Avery and that's really rare for you to like a girl like that, so you can go and be with her. But if you do anything to hurt her I swear..." but I cut Chaz off.

"Dude don't worry I'm not going to hurt her in any way." I said and then I went back to Avery.

"Um Justin I have to go." Avery said but before she could run off I pulled her close to me.

"Where too?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I need to go see my dad." Avery said and then my heart sank. I felt so bad for her and I would do anything to see her happy.

"Can I come with?" I asked.

"Actually I think my dad would enjoy that." Avery said as she smiled and then we went to my car with Jordyn and drove off to the hospital.

**I need help wat should come next in the story...PLS LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT U THINK SHOULD HAPPEN AND IF U LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! thx -hannah.**


	8. Chapter 8

Avery's POV

Justin and I walked into the hospital and Jordyn was besides Justin holding onto his hand. I signed in and headed to room 412 because that's where my dad was staying. We walked in and my heart instantly sank. My dad was hooked up to about 7 different machines. My dad had cancer in his kidney and the doctor's said that his life was coming to a close end. My mom was still at work but she said that she would be over shortly. I ran over to my dad's hospital bed and I knelt down besides him I grabbed his hand and then he woke up from his little nap. My dad's eyes popped out of his head almost because this was the first time he's seen me since I was a baby.

"Avery Elise is that you? You are more beautiful than I imagined." My dad said and then I smiled even though I had tears streaming down my face.

"Dad I missed you, why did you leave mom and me like that?" I asked.

"Well I was too young to be a good father for you, so I went to college and graduated and I got a great job. Then I decided to go back with your mom but I couldn't get a hold of her. I tried searching for you guys and then I found out that you just recently moved to Atlanta so I came out here to visit you, but then I found out that I had cancer in my kidney. I'm so sorry Avery I should've been there for you and I feel ashamed of what I did to you and your mother." My dad said and then he started crying.

"Dad don't worry I forgive you. I know that you were just trying to get your life straightened out. I want you to meet someone though." I said and then I got up and went out into the hall where Justin and his little sister were.

"Justin, Jordyn come in I want you to meet my dad." I said and then Justin grabbed for my hand and I lead them into the room.

"Dad I want you to meet Justin and his little sister Jordyn." I said and then Justin went to shake my father's hand.

"Well well well, Avery this little cutie looks like what you looked like when you were littler." My dad said.

"So Avery I see that you've found a boyfriend." My dad said and then I looked at Justin and blushed.

"Um well actually..." I started but then Justin cut me off.

"Yup I'm Avery's boyfriend." Justin said and then he looked down at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"You two look perfect together, but I'll tell you one thing Justin you better not do anything to hurt my only baby because she's already been through too much." My dad said to Justin.

"Don't worry sir I won't do anything to hurt Avery." Justin said and then my dad motioned for me to come closer.

"Avery I want you to have this." My dad said and then he handed me a necklace with a golden heart locket on it and in the middle of the heart was a medium sized diamond. I opened the locket and it hand a picture of my dad holding me when I was a baby.

"Dad this is beautiful where'd you get it?" I asked my dad.

"Well..your grandma...gave it to me...and I promised...myself that I would...give it to you...when ever... I got a chance to meet...you. Avery...it's my time to go...I love you and tell your mom...that I didn't mean to hurt her. Bye Avery Elise...I'll be looking out for you." My dad said and then he shut his eyes forever. I couldn't believe that my dad had just past away right before my very own eyes. I bent down and kissed him on the cheek and said that I loved him and then I ran out of the hospital room with tears in my eyes. Before I could go outside Justin pulled me close to him.

"J-J-Justin he's gone and he's not coming back. Why couldn't it have been me?" I said and then Justin just hugged me.

"Avery listen everything happens for a reason and you'll always have your dad with you in your heart. Don't worry baby I'm here for you." Justin said.

"Justin I'm sorry but I'm not ready for a realtionship right now. Maybe after I get over this, but right now isn't a good time." I said.

"Avery please you need someone to help you through this and I'm that person." Justin said and by now I was just confused.

"Justin, I don't..." but before I could finish Justin kissed me again and I felt sparks. He was different than I'd thought he'd be. He was kind, thoughtful, and caring around me but around his friends he was a bad boy who got in all the girls pants. I don't know how I'm going to change him but I will at least try.

"Avery please give me a chance. I will do whatever you want and I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on." Justin said and then he smiled at me with that smile that just melted my heart.

"I guess so." I said and then Justin picked me up and started spinning me around and for the first time in a couple of days I genuinely laughed.

"Justin let's get Jordyn and go get my mom to tell her...the um news." I said on the verge of tears again. Justin, Jordyn, and I got into the Range Rover and headed off to my house. I was nervous not only to tell my mom the news but to see how she would react.


	9. Chapter 9

We pulled up to my house and I was as nervous as hell. I held onto Justin's hand and he held Jordyn on his side. He looked so sweet and caring with his little sister. Why couldn't he act like that at school? I mean he puts on this tough guy persona. Anyways we walked through the doors and I heard an oh-so-familiar voice, it was my mom's boyfriend from California, Ben. Ben came up to me and Justin and flashed his fake smile.

"Avery it's so nice to see you." Ben lied through his teeth. I know that he hates me and hopes of sending me off to some boarding school, but there's no way in hell that I'm listening to this douche bag.

"Mom I thought we left this douche bag back in California." I said and then my mom's face turned red with anger.

"Avery Elise do not talk to Ben like that, and aren't you going to inrtoduce us to your new friend?" My mom asked and then I let go of Justin's hand.

"Oh this is Justin, he goes to school with me. And this is his littler sister Jordyn." I said and then my mom went up to Jordyn and started to talk to Jordyn in a cute little baby voice.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." I said and then I dragged Justin and Jordyn up to my room. We walked in and then Justin set Jordyn on my bed and explored my room. He looked at all the pictures of me and my friends back home. I rushed over to my nightstand and put the picture of Noah and I face down so Justin wouldn't see it. Then Justin went over to my desk and he looked at all of my pictures on the corkboard. He instantly grabbed a picture of an evil looking monster.

"Who the hell is this?" Justin asked and then I laughed.

"Oh that's Ben." I giggled.

"You are really talented at art and drawing. And you also have a cute laugh. But when are you going to tell your mom about your dad?" Justin asked.

"I don't know. I think I'll tell her when we're alone. Hey let's go to the park." I said. Jordyn was fast asleep on my bed and so we didn't wake her and we just walked down to the park. I got on a swing and Justin got behind me and slowly pushed me.

"Isn't nature beautiful?" I asked Justin, but when I turned around I saw that he was texting someone.

"Ugh give me that." I said as I pulled it out of his hand.

"What the fuck give it back." Justin said as he tried to reach for it but I just pulled back.

"Hey don't cuss at me." I joked and then I ran.

"C'mon I'm a teenage boy for christ's sake. My phone is like my lifeline." Justin said sarcastically.

"Well prepare to die because there's no way in hell that your getting it from me." I laughed and then before I knew I was on the ground rolling down a hill with Justin. He had tackled me and now we were at the bottom of the hill laughing with Justin on top of me.

"Get off you fatty." I yelled.

"You call this fat?" Justin said as he pulled up his shirt and pointed to his abs.

"Fair play." I said. I tried to push Justin off of me but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not moving 'til you give me my phone." Justin said.

"Oh really." I said and then I kissed him on the lips. It turned into a really passionate kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist and my fingers played with his hair. Once he let his guard down I flipped him over to were I was on top.

"Hahah in yo face Biebs." I said as I pulled myself off the ground and ran back up the hill. Justin chased me back to my house and I ran in to see that dinner was ready. Justin joined us for dinner and let me tell you my life changed durning that very dinner.

**DUN DUN DUN wats gonna happen during the dinner tht will soon change Avery's life. Ya gotta read to find out. REVIEW PLS**


End file.
